


Heart's Orbit

by lunoiere



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Kaito thruout most of the first chap: distressed noises, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), except someone doesnt realize hes pining, this is yet another try at making him a dork except i always write him as a dork, yes that someone is kaito surprisingly enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: “Follow your heart, be true.”Kaito doesn’t know whether this ‘curse’ of Akako is truly a curse (most likely) or her attempt at being benevolent (not likely). It was probably just her trying to teach him a lesson because being stuck close to Kudou Shinichi — as in,literally— seems like a great opportunity to find out why he can’t get the detective out of his mind (and heart), but it also means said detective keeps being stuck inside his mind (and heart).How is he going to deal with this?
Relationships: Background Koizumi Akako/Nakamori Aoko, Koizumi Akako & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Heart's Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).



> Firstly, this fic was written for the lovely @cleflink and the DCMK Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr. To my giftee, I want to give my sincerest apology for the lateness of this fic due to some unforeseen circumstances, especially my health issues. It’s such an honor to be your gifter, so as a part of this apology, I will be posting another gift alongside this one! I hope you look forward to it as well ♡ [edit - [its here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672704)] 
> 
> Secondly, this is based on the prompt: AU, fantasy + canon divergence! Although, I had initially wanted to go with a different idea, the same prompt but with a mix of soulmate au and my unique take on the hanahaki trope. Eve helped me come up and develop this one! It’s literally based on our convo around 12am asgahsgj (Ily child uwuwu)
> 
> Thirdly, I was actually sweating buckets at the thought of writing from Kaito’s POV since I don't wanna butcher his character. The same goes for Akako's, but Eve told me in all caps that this is presentable, so I hope I'm doing okay?????
> 
> Okay, enough with the long notes. I hope you enjoy this ㅠㅠ ♡

It all started because of one stupid, careless comment.

Though, in Kaito’s defense, he didn’t even mean to say it out loud, much less for anyone to overhear it. Especially not that woman. But, because Akako strived off of being impossible and making Kaito’s life all the harder because of it, of course, she did it; both overhearing and then later being the catalyst of the chain of events leading to Kaito’s utter demise.

(Much, much later on, Akako insisted Kaito was just being overdramatic — funny how that was coming from _her —_ and that he should’ve been grateful for what happened, showing said gratefulness by bowing low on the ground and begging her to take him as her servant.

Would she ever stop being creepy? Probably no.)

All that because of one stupid, careless comment.

“Remember when you used to be so obsessed with me?” was what he had mused with total nonchalance, apparently out loud, and Kaito had been regretting his mistake ever since.

That day, everything had been fine. Initially. Or, at least, in the first half. He had woken up still grinning about the heist the night before (the jewel wasn’t right but Nakamori-keibu’s face had been a very interesting shade of red, steams coming from his ears and all, after Kaito had managed to dress him up in pink tutu while he was struggling because of the traps). He had aced the first two exams with one eye closed (he even took naps here and there). When he flipped Aoko’s skirt (white underwear, his favorite), he had gotten away with it unscathed (the chair she sent flying almost nicked his head, but the years of avoiding malicious incoming projectiles saved his life at the right second).

It had been around break time with Hakuba interrogating him in his usual relentless fashion, his lunch forgotten, that Aoko had barged in on their one-sided conversation to announce loudly and very joyfully that Akako and her were finally going out. She had Akako’s hand in her hold, face blushing and smile bright, as some of their other classmates wolf-whistled and shouted their congratulations (most of the guys were openly weeping about the missing chance of being with their ‘Akako-sama’, though, and Kaito was studiously ignoring the pathetic display). Even Akako’s usual ‘I’m mightier than thou’ look cracked a little to allow an adoring smile in the face of her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.

Hakuba had immediately abandoned his line of (fruitless, as always) questioning to give the two girls heartfelt best wishes. He looked genuinely and openly happy for them. He was even engaging Aoko’s cheerful talk when she told him in great detail about what was supposed to be a study session with Akako that turned into a sweet confession scene straight out of a romance novel.

Being the first person Aoko screamed at about the whole thing, at three a.m no less, Kaito could have just kept his mouth shut. He could have just watched on and enjoyed his lunch while at it (Aoko brought him a bento as a thank you for letting her talk his ears off in the dead of the night). He really could. 

So, the moment the words left past his lips, he didn’t think much of it until Akako whipped her head to level him with the highest look of offense on her face. It was as though Kaito was the dirt on the bottom of her shoe and she was wondering why it had the ability to speak at all.

“What did you just say?”

Her voice had been calm, perhaps eerily so, and Kaito was mildly worried he would be turned into a toad if ever opened his mouth again (he got turned into a wooden doll last time, it wasn’t as peaceful as he thought). He didn’t even know why his words came out that way. What he had meant was that he was overjoyed Akako would finally leave him alone now that he was dating Aoko. Explaining that felt like digging his grave deeper, though. So, rather than answering, he stuffed his mouth with rice and looked away, inwardly praying Akako would let him live it off.

She didn’t. Of course, she didn’t.

“For the record, I am still welcoming your pledge to serve me for the rest of your life if you ever change your mind about it,” she huffed, complete with a hair flip to emphasize the theatrics she had always exuded. “I just finally cleared my once clouded eyes and realized that there’s someone else more worth giving my heart to, that’s all.”

That was quite the sweet admission coming from her. Judging from how her cheeks had reddened while saying it, most likely against her will, she knew it too. Kaito was reminded that Akako had come to him a few times before seeking advice about Aoko before she decided to confess. If only the threat of being cursed into an amphibian wasn’t still in the air, he would have teased her to hell and back for it.

Aoko chiming in saved him from another attempt at burying himself alive. “Akako used to like Bakaito too?” The way she said all that was somehow even more offensive than the look Akako had given him earlier. “We really do have the worst taste in men, huh.”

Kaito had let out an indignant “ _Hey_!” automatically in response. That was slander and he was not taking that from his very own best friend. “What was that?! Everyone knows I’m a delight!”

Said best friend played deaf while the girlfriend of said best friend heaved out a weary sigh as though it pained her to admit a simple “Yes” to Aoko’s statement.

“Well, it’s all in the past now,” Akako continued. Somehow Kaito felt like she was talking about an embarrassing teenage phase more than anything else. Her hand was moving in a swiping motion, batting the admittance away as if a particularly annoying bug.

Not even a second later, she turned around to give Aoko the exact opposite treatment.

“Besides,” she said, eyes sparkling, “what important is that I totally have the best taste in women.” She ended that sentence with an adorable little wink that painted Aoko’s cheeks scarlet. 

The two of them then began giggling while looking at each other shyly, thoroughly engulfed in a world of their own as though they weren’t in the middle of class where everyone was either in the process of finishing their lunch and watching them like a live-action drama or trying to ignore them in favor of doing a last-minute study for another exam they were going to take right after the break was over.

The retching sounds Kaito had made was mostly an obligation that one had to do when one’s best friend was being all grossly in love in public. It was a must, Kaito was just acting his part. The fact that he made them extra annoying was irrelevant, only because he could, and riling Aoko up had always been one of his favorite pastimes. There was no way Kaito was missing the chance to use her new, shiny relationship as his favorite material to poke fun at her with.

“Shut up, Bakaito!” she hissed. He dodged the incoming book aimed at his face with practiced ease. The flaming pink cheeks Aoko still sported were actually kind of cute. “Aoko knows Kaito is jealous because you are still single, aren’t you!”

He dodged another attempt taking out his head before giving her a raised eyebrow in the universal sign of a challenging ‘ _Really?’._

“What? You think Aoko doesn’t know?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, chin raised. “Aoko knows Kaito will be lonely later and we are not accepting third-wheeling on our dates, so—” At that, her lips quirked up victoriously in a huge grin. She hadn’t even said the words and already Kaito knew he wouldn’t like it. “ _So,_ why don’t you go on one with Hakuba-kun too? It’ll be a double date, then!”

The reaction to the was instantaneous. In no time, after a brief moment of chaotic ‘ _no, no, no, hell no — over my dead body!’,_ Kaito found himself listing from A to Z the reasons why he wouldn’t take that bastard to anywhere, much less on a date. Said bastard retaliated by giving him the nastiest glare of the century as Kaito ticked off each item with his fingers before telling all of them that if he were to take Kaito somewhere, it’d be to jail. No surprises there.

Meanwhile, as Aoko egged them on by giving them date ideas that progressively got even more uncanny one after the other (The cemetery? Why would anyone take their date to a cemetery — a murder case in disguise? And the _bug zoo?_ Or an u-underwater restaurant?!), Akako was giving Kaito a very pointed stare that he was vehemently hoping to be a part of his imagination because he knew that stare. He _knew_ it so well and it never led to anything good.

The bell suddenly rang, breaking conversations and pushing people back to their seats in a rush. But, of course, Akako only sauntered by, unhurried, then sat down with inhumane grace. Kaito was too occupied at pretending he wasn’t watching her like a hawk that he actually flinched when she caught his eyes and smirked.

Right then, he knew he was screwed. 

* * *

In a true Akako fashion (that was to say, completely and absolutely without mercy), the metaphorical bomb didn’t drop until the very last day of exams had ended. Kaito had been dreading the appearance of black robes floating outside his windows at an ungodly hour to disturb his life, but it had never come. No one had dragged him to any dark alleys after school, no one summoned him (glowing magic circles and all) to bizarre locations out of nowhere. He had thought that he really was just seeing things or maybe Aoko was a good influence on the witch. He really, really thought — had wished fervently, she would leave him alone this time.

But, no. Of course not.

Pulled into a false sense of security, Kaito didn’t see it coming. In one moment, he had been on his way to Aoko’s house after she had hollered five minutes straight for him to come to have breakfast together. In the other, he had been sitting at the dining table, still sleep riddled, only to find himself flinching after his brain completed its reboot, at last, to realize he was face to face with Akako and her smile. 

It was a serene smile. Kaito didn’t trust it at all. He didn’t like it very much.

Then, because things could apparently still become even worse, Aoko put down plates of steaming pancakes in front of them and, instead of joining them, she promptly excused herself to the convenience store to get more syrup and some milk. 

“Aoko won’t be long, but feel free to start eating first!”

The sound of the front door being closed could be heard, followed by the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther before disappearing entirely, leaving Kaito alone with the one person he really didn’t want to be stuck with. 

(He actually preferred Hakuba’s company. At least with the guy, Kaito could entertain himself with various ways to annoy the living daylights out of him. He was Kaito’s favorite subject to test his new magic tricks and experiments after all.) 

(And, sure, it had been ages since the last time the witch was actively out for his blood, but still, he wished he was just about anywhere else right now.) 

How wonderful.

Kaito had been in the middle of concocting at least five different excuses to spew in order to have a successful escape out of this situation when Akako’s voice called out to him, all honey-like. 

“Good morning, Kuroba-kun,” she greeted. The smile she wore had still been in place and turning eerier the longer he stared at it. Kaito stomped down the urge to shudder.

Turning his gaze to just about anywhere else that wasn’t Akako’s general direction, Kaito tried to sound civil when he replied, "Morning. I didn't know you were here."

"Aoko-san asked me to spend the night."

The quick, easy, and somewhat layered with subtle giddiness answer had Kaito looking back at the woman. It didn’t matter that it had been too early in the morning o’clock, Akako's appearance was as put together as she always was. What had been different was the fact that it was totally not her pajamas she was wearing.

And Nakamori-keibu had stayed overnight at the station due to an urgent case, hadn’t he?

Kaito really didn’t want to know about this anymore. 

Lips twitching in amusement over Kaito’s thinly veiled grimace (his poker face always seemed to give in under the pressure of his exasperation in dealing with this particular person's antics), Akako picked up her cup of tea and sipped it slowly. Kaito wondered whether she made the drink herself, feeling at home already, or Aoko had made it for her while his best friend left none for Kaito. Not even a glass of water. He had to stand up and get it himself. Wow, really. 

Akako didn't let him sulk for too long. She was putting her choice of toppings for the pancakes (honey and dried fruits) when she started picking up conversation again. "You know, now that exams are over, I wanted to ask Aoko-san for a real date tomorrow."

"As long as you don’t make me go on one with bastard Hakuba as well, then sure. Good luck with that," Kaito muttered, busying himself sprinkling choco chips on his plate.

"Thank you,” she said, seemingly meaning it for once. “And no, don’t worry. I actually have something for you, Kuroba-kun. I don't like to owe anyone, after all. Especially not you."

“What are you talking about?” Kaito was way too puzzled to be fully wary her ‘smile’ had made a reappearance.

“You helped me gather the courage to confront my feelings. Not that I couldn’t have done it without your interference,” she sniffed, haughty, “but, still.”

“I told you, you don't owe me anything.” Kaito had mostly humored her for his own peace of mind and the fact that Aoko was just as hopeless so they needed a third party putting them out of their misery. Besides, he had enjoyed being meddlesome.

Akako paid his words no heed. Rather, she caught his eye as the world around them exploded in red. 

“ _Follow your heart, be true,”_ she said, entrancing. “For if you were to be so, the heavens will bless you with a happiness that lasts. Be careful if you weren't. You might just be stuck in a circle of longing until you do."

Everything went back to normal as abruptly as it had changed. Kaito realized a bit later that the haze wasn’t the usual shade of red. It hadn’t been menacing, instead glinting pink and enticing.

He shook his head to get rid of said haze, then frowned. “What was that? Please tell me it’s not another curse.”

“It’s a guidance,” she corrected and that wasn’t all that reassuring. When she realized that Kaito was not convinced, the woman rolled her eyes. “I have never called forth any of Aphrodite’s children before, so you better make this worth it,” she jabbed at him with a perfectly manicured nail. 

“Oi! It’s not like I asked for it!”

“Also,” she continued, in a mocking tone this time, “well, it could be a curse if you are being an idiot about it, and considering it’s you, Kuroba-kun, I don’t have much hope.” She giggled in that evil way of hers.

Kaito pulled a face, ready to protest, but the sound of Aoko berating her father for working too much again and the replying heavy sighs of Nakamori-keibu was approaching. He settled down with glowering at her instead. 

It wasn’t until they all had finished breakfast that the woman called out to him again. Kaito had helped clear the dishes as fast as he could, not looking forward to Aoko asking him to stay longer, so he was ready to skedaddle at the moment's notice. 

“Good luck to you too, Kuroba-kun,” she had said, complete with a cheery little wave. “You’ll need it!”

As Kaito made his way back home (totally not fast walking at all), he couldn’t help but think that at least he escaped intact. Mostly. Probably. He would check again later. It was never too careful when it came to that witch.

* * *

Apparently, Akako did nothing else other than making him confused (and insulted), which was nothing new, to be fair. But still, she was clearly scheming something involving him and Kaito wanted none of it.

But it wasn’t like he had much time to worry about her cryptid message anyway. Not when as soon as he got back to his room, the program he specifically made to check the news and track down Pandora candidates informed him of a good potential jewel coming to Japan within the next few days. It was a bit too early since his last heist, had only been a week or so, but Kaito spent all day looking up everything about this jewel and decided that he couldn’t miss it.

The jewel, a sapphire wrapped in thin intricate webs made of gold called the Frozen Heart, was another one rumored to glow luminous under certain circumstances. Nothing was said about needing moonlight for it to do so, but it was still a too big possibility for Kaito to pass up. The most popular lore about the jewel was interesting, too. It was said that the sapphire was a crystallized heart of a cupid, made to be a present for the hopeless humanity, that it would lead its owner to their heart’s desire like an arrow striking its target. It was most likely because of that story that the current owner thought that it’d be a great engagement gift for his beloved.

Kaito shook his head, dispelling the uneasy feeling he got from the word ‘cupid’ and the overall explanation. Leading someone to their heart’s desire… Surely Akako wasn’t behind any of this, right?

Still, too big a possibility, he reminded himself. If it was Akako playing with him again, he would just have to find out.

After that, he busied himself with preparations. He didn’t have enough time to prepare something grand, but his focus had been checking the jewel more than anything else anyway. He would still make a great show of it though, for sure he would. He was Kaitou KID after all. 

He was also hoping a certain someone would come. He had sent another personal invitation and if the detective ignored it again, he would _—_ well, sulk, maybe? 

Yeah, he would probably sulk. Then hunt down the guy to let him know how much he wounded KID’s heart and that ignoring a personal invitation was just rude. (Also, Kaito wanted to make sure whether he was okay or strapped inside a hospital again. The detective had quite an extensive history of getting into trouble.) 

Didn’t he promise he would try his best to catch KID, especially now that he finally got his older body back? Not that Kaito would ever let him, not even for such a handsome smirk and excellent mind and sparkling blue eyes and all. Nope.

But, when the heist finally arrived and Kudou Shinichi was there, Kaito couldn’t help the bubbly feeling rising from the pit of his stomach and tickling his insides. Both from anticipation and giddiness. Although it could also probably be from relief and something unknown, the fact that it was nice to see Shinichi as healthy and sharp as ever as he dismantled all of his hidden traps should probably be weird from other people’s perspectives. They were a thief and a detective after all.

But still. He was _ecstatic_.

Grinning from ear to ear as the detective finally caught up to him, Kaito stopped in front of an open balcony at the highest floor of the hotel building that the engagement party took place in. The moon was hanging low in the sky outside and the power he had cut off wouldn’t go back online for another few minutes, maybe half an hour. He had all the time to taunt his favorite guest of the day.

“You are so rude, stealing a happy couple’s gift.” Shinichi unexpectedly started the conversation, not even opening it with a flying ball to the face first which Kaito took as a very happy sign. “How ungentlemanly. Is that even the correct one you are looking for?”

Kaito wasn’t surprised that Shinichi knew he was searching for something specific. He didn’t call the guy the great detective for nothing. Rather, he hummed, materializing back said jewel into his palm with a flick of his hand. The Frozen Heart made quite the lovely pendant of a small necklace that suited the soon to be bride’s flowing dress.

But, as he held up the gemstone under the light of the moon, making the blue more prominent and striking in its intensity though not glowing like the Pandora legends, a thought passed by Kaito’s mind and stomped down his disappointment over the wrong candidate: that this jewel resembled the brilliance of a certain person's eyes way too much, way too perfectly.

Said person was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and arms folded atop his chest, waiting for an answer. 

Kaito made the necklace disappear again before he replied. “Aren't you more or less the same, Meitantei, ignoring a gentleman’s invitation? After I had gone and personally delivered it, too. How rude.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him, not playing with his theatrics. “I had other stuff to take care of. I just got back from Osaka yesterday. Surely you could torture other officers while I was away.”

“Don’t be jealous,” he teased. “Nakamori-keibu sure was fun, but your challenges are always more exciting.” He added a wink for great measure.

The face Shinichi made right after almost made him lose his composure and burst into laughter. “Alright, that’s it. I’m catching you today, KID,” he scowled, stance shifting. “And give the couple’s jewel back!”

“The soon to be bride sure is a fine lady, but I think this jewel will suit you more, Meitantei.” Kaito waggled his finger at him and with a puff of smoke, suddenly reappeared right in front of the detective’s nose. Shinichi, stunned and unprepared, didn’t notice Kaito had the jewel clasped around his neck until Kaito took a step back and stared at him right in the eyes, saying in a low whisper, “See? The color of the gemstone is the exact same shade as your eyes. It’s very beautiful~”

Kaito grinned when he realized that despite himself, Shinichi seemed to be a mix of flustered and flattered and he was trying very hard to hide it. But, thanks to their proximity, the detective failed miserably in doing so. Kaito could see the darkening cheeks crystal clear, so Shinichi tried to dart him instead. It was another failure as well, but Kaito would give him an A for the effort. It was actually kind of adorable. 

(Kaito was glad of his photographic memory. Making the detective this flustered was a new accomplishment and he didn’t ever want to forget about it.)

“Shut up!” Shinichi’s tone suggested he was beyond annoyed, but the blush still high on his cheeks told Kaito a different story. “I’m not one of your fans, stop trying to flirt with me!”

Kaito’s grin bloomed even wider. The very first time Shinichi attended his heist again as Kudou Shinichi and not Edogawa Conan, Kaito discovered that teasing the detective got even more entertaining. Shinichi’s reactions to it didn’t help at all if he wanted Kaito to ever stop. “Oh, but you blush so prettily, Meitantei. Also, I was just telling you the truth~”

“W-what—” he spluttered, going even redder. “I told you to stop, you jerk! And,” he looked down, seemingly checking the necklace he wore or another attempt at hiding said blush from Kaito. “Besides! Isn’t the stone pink? My eyes aren’t pink!”

That. That got Kaito frozen in his position. 

_The stone is what?_

He recovered himself fast enough to respond with another wink before leaping away as the detective came after him again, bodily this time (he didn’t need the first-hand experience to know how painful Shinichi’s kicks were). 

Kaito was about to ask some more, especially about the jewel (‘ _The stone is what?’_ he kept asking himself, not understanding, or did he hear that wrong?), when suddenly the lights in the hallways flickered back on, followed by the bellowings of one angry inspector and his horde of police officers. 

Kaito knew his time was up, so he quickly reiterated before bidding his favorite detective goodbye. “Don’t ignore my invitation again, Meitantei!”

He saluted then jumped off of the balcony. As he flew away (dodging a whizzing ball as he did so), he could catch Shinichi grumbling something like, “Or what? Are you going to kidnap me to the heist?!”

Well, maybe he should next time. That would be funny.

* * *

Kaito was still grinning about everything that had happened at the heist when he finally arrived back at his place.

For one, it was a case of his extreme good luck that the couple he needed the jewel from were both fans of his. They agreed to let him crash their party with probably way too much willingness (which infuriated the police officers to no end) and even making it easier for him to get the jewel (Nakamori-keibu looked like he wanted to strangle the groom when he just walked and gave KID the necklace). All that in exchange for KID promising them to come perform at their wedding. KID agreed with barely suppressed giddiness because thanks to them, he had had plenty of spare time to greet his next favorite thing: the detective.

Who was a different kind of amazing that night. 

Even after he had finished preparing to go to bed, Kaito still couldn’t get the Shinichi out of his head. He could still remember every single detail; the way the detective outsmarted all of his traps, how he for sure cracked his code to know which part of the hotel he’d use to escape and exactly what time, then the confirmation that he knew Kaito was looking for a particular jewel (this gave him hope that maybe, maybe Shinichi would understand—), and then, there was their banter. Everything about that was making it hard for Kaito to fall asleep because he couldn’t stop replaying the way the detective blushed, spluttered, and how the spilled light of the moon had highlighted them all. And his _eyes_ , more precious than any other gemstones he had ever stolen. 

Maybe one day he could steal them away, too. And got to keep them.

As Kaito thought of that, he felt a sudden tugging deep inside his chest that made him blink. His body suddenly didn’t feel like his own as he moved from his bed to his wardrobe, donning his all-black outfit in the blink of an eye. Something in his mind told him that he wanted to see Shinichi and he had to do it right now, so he better move fast and catches the last train to Beika.

And he did. In no time, he was walking at a brisk pace to an address he had read once on a website talking about the Great Detective of The East. In no time, he reached a looming house and crossed the distance. In no time, he found himself perched at an open window overlooking a room where a certain someone was occupying the bed, his back was to Kaito but he knew who that was without actually seeing his face. 

Kaito felt something pinged inside his mind. All of a sudden, it felt like his brain finally came back online to catch up with everything, rendering him freezing in place, and _what in the actual f_ —

“KID?”

Kaito zeroed in back to reality and the detective was evidently not sleeping. Shinichi was wide awake and he was reaching for his watch.

“What are you doing in my house?”

Kaito was probably dreaming and, since his brain was full of incoherent buzzing, nothing was filtering his words as he blurted out, “Uh, I was… watching you sleep?”

And that was how Kaito almost slipped from a window, very _gracefully,_ as a dart flew not even an inch away past his neck. The detective sure was terrifying. 

And, later on, still not comprehending himself but at least he escaped from Shinichi more or less intact, he found himself not being able to leave the Kudou Manor grounds. As in, he physically couldn’t. As if a barrier prevented him from moving further.

Great, just what had happened?

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this will hopefully be posted soon(ish), please wish me luck aaaaa ㅠㅠ ♡
> 
> I only have one other person (aka Eve aka the one who dragged me into this ship) to scream about Kaishin with so pls pls find me on [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere) and let’s cry about them, okay?? I’m always up for crying about them and let me love you (っ´ω`c)♡  
> Feedback would be very appreciated!


End file.
